SinsThe Human Campaign
by some lost lil boy
Summary: (plz review)


Sins  
(The Human Campaign)  
Before heroes there were legends,  
Before death there was life,  
Before peace there were wars,  
Before a story can begin it must have a history, Before The Revelation there was a world full of hate between ten races that will fall under the hand of the all mighty one for they will pay for their,  
Sins  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"A Princes Test"  
  
"Upon the battlefields, a man is made one that is loyal to his own race but a prince on the battlefield is a king ready to pull through for the rest of his people." a man says to his son as he bows down to him the man stands five feet eight inches with a golden robe hilted over his shoulders under it he wears a white tunic and red silk pants his hair covered but a bit of his short brown hair is shown as it sticks out from the bottom. This was  
the king of all the humans that lived in the world of pollien "My son, Malachi, when you become king you must know battle to be able to  
lead our people to the ruling of this world" "Yes sir" Malachi responded, Malachi was the prince of the humans of course he was just a boy during this time his age eighteen right now he stood the same height of his father, his father now being the age of sixty-two this was quite odd but it didn't matter to the king Malachi was a special boy with a long path before him but that's a different story here Malachi is in training to become the king of pollien but the only thing that stand in his  
way are the "others" "son, know that you must show no mercy to anything that's not human that includes the Elves, the Dwarves, or any other race that stands in our way!"  
"Yes sir" Malachi responding the same as usual "Today Malachi you will become a man, you will join me in the battle field today to keep this castle up we will see if your training pays off, we'll see if your ready to be king so you better look good boy because we aren't  
fighting the elves or dwarves today, oh no, no, we are dealing with the  
unmerciful orcs of Tyranda" "Tyranda!?, they traveled miles just to come for us!?" Malachi not having any battle experience, it was at this moment he was frightened, he's heard of the orcs of Tyranda they are unmerciful not likes the orcs of the north  
they are much more hated by every race and now they are headed for the  
kingdom Grandal  
"come my son we must head to the walls and protect it" they headed out of the hall way of the castle and to the walls outside it was dark but lit inside the walls with torches hung by, Malachi's heart was pumping rapidly as he saw men and children that are in there teens as well hold swords at arms ready and shields as well Malachi can hear his father giving everyone orders on how to hold the castle then they headed up the  
stairs that lead to the top of the walls Malachi looked up as he was walking upwards seeing archers inside the castle ready as they finally got to the top Malachi could see what was going on he couldn't believe his eye from this astonishing view from what he saw would be the beginning of his life, there in front the walls of Grandal was the army of the orcs Malachi  
could not believe the numbers of the orcs have provided their armor was unusual to him the helmets covered their entire face but little openings for them to see the helmets were covered with nine inch spiked the same as there shoulder plates their chest plates there plain but thick stained with the blood from previous battles, the king not one bit intimidated looked to Malachi and handed him a long sword then turned back to bring the orcs into  
his view, as Malachi took the sword he examined the handle which is a golden dragons long neck stretched out, the head blowing fire and the eyes were blood rubies, and wings extended out from the top of the handle he was  
then interrupted by an orc that caused a thunderous roar and soon the  
others joined him and began to charge  
"Now son, show me what have you learned because your test begins now"  
Malachi gripped the sword tightly ready for battle 


End file.
